backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlett Dunn
Scarlett Dunn is a student and mentor at Keaton School of the Arts who is studying in the Music Program. She is also the former Student President and the older adoptive sister of Kit Dunn. Biography Background Not much is known about Scarlett's background, but she is familiar with the shows that Bianca Blackwell was on. She also has already been at Keaton School of the Arts for one year. Scarlett is adopted. When she started at Keaton, a girl named Trisha Maramaza called her voice nazely and made fun of her hair. Keaton School of the Arts At the school, Scarlett became a part of the Music Program. During "The First Day" she was singing in the hallway. In "Groups of Two" it is revealed that she's a mentor for the Freshmen. Scarlett spoke with them, giving advice about auditions. Bianca mentioned that she shouldn't have to be in the class, as she already is used to auditions from her career. When prompted, Scarlett lies and claims that she doesn't recognize Bianca from her television shows- though she really does. She had the girls do a mock audition, and was upset at Bianca's cruel treatment of Alya. She stood up for Alya, and later talked to her after school, giving her advice. Scarlett also revealed that Bianca's mother is involved in show prouction, working in the casting portion of it. Description Personality Scarlett is a usually nice person and is helpful with advice as a mentor for the Freshmen. When it comes to her singing voice, she does like to show off, singing in the halls sometimes. She also is willing to be sneaky, like when she pretended not to know Bianca from her television shows. Scarlett is also confident and strong, standing up for others. She also says that she likes to get involved in other people's buisness, as shown with Alya and Bianca. Scarlett finds it hard to work with others. She is self absorbed. She is very nice to her sister, Kit. Physical Appearance Scarlett has a light brown complexion, brown eyes, and curly hair that is brown with some blonde spirals mixed in. Relationships Kit Kit is Scarlett's younger sister via adoptionTake Me Out. Scarlett is often seen being very protective of Kit. When Austin pushed Kit to the ground and Scarlett saw her in the ground in the video posted, she came up to Kit to make sure she was okay, checking for cuts and bruisesFallout. Kit says that Scarlett likes to be a little to much me, me, me all the time and that she's just not comfortable with that kind of attention. She also say's that Scarlett always been like this (singing, dancing, putting on a show) and that she's surprised that their's any record of her childhoodhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0otTh4regc. Even though the two fight often, they do seem to love each other very much and constantly are completing each others work. is okay after Austin pushed her.]] Julie Alya Bianca Trivia * According to Kit, she has a nodes scare every month. * She used to try to straighten her hair to make it look more like shapoo commercial hair. * She loves glitter. * She claims to carry her waterbottle around all day, every day, but we have rarley seen her actully walk around with it. Appearances *"The First Day" *"Groups of Two" *"The Brightside" *"Take Me Out" *"Dig Deeper" *"In Their Shoes" *"Sotto Voce" *"The Understudy" *"Lose Yourself" *"Plays Well with Others" *"Hold On" *"Twelve Hours to Showtime" *"Showtime" *"Restart" *"Juggle" *"Eyes Forward" *"Once in a Lifetime" *"Friend or Foe" *"Step Up" *"Ensemble" *"Try Again" *"Fallout" *"Lead the Way" *"Me" *"We" Songs * "Elevator" * "Eyes of the Camera (Acapella)" * "Eyes of the Camera" (quartet) * "Hit Them with That Switch" Quotes Gallery References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Music Program Category:Sophmores Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Season 2 Characters